Beginning
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Madge and Gale bring a new life in to the world. How does Gale feel when he sees his daughter for the first time? Overwhelming emotions and a whole lot of cutesy-ness occurs as the new parents share a moment together. Gadge AU. One-Shot.


**Summary: Madge and Gale bring a new life in to the world. How does Gale feel when he sees his daughter for the first time? Overwhelming emotions and a whole lot of cutesy-ness occur as the new parents share a moment together. Gadge AU. One-Shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! ;)**

When a child is born, a father is born. A mother is born, too of course, but at least for her it's a gradual process. Body and soul, she has nine months to get used to what's happening. She becomes what's happening. But for even the best-prepared father, it happens all at once. - Frederick Buechner in Whistling in the Dark.

"You can come in now, Mr. Hawthorne", says the nurse with a smile on her face, ushering me into the room where Madge just gave birth to our baby.

Our baby.

It feels so strange saying those words. For the last few months, I mentally prepared myself for fatherhood and until the point when my wife's water broke, I firmly believed I was ready for what life as a dad would hold for me.

Now that baby is finally here, I'm scared senseless.

I take a deep breath and walk in through the door, trying to put behind my fears. I've done a lot in life and I've never felt as frightened as I'm currently feeling.

As I take my first step in, Madge looks up with tired blue eyes filled with tears.

My first thought is to panic. Why's she crying? Did something go wrong? Is she alright? What about the kid?

Then she smiles reassuringly and I visibly relax. Her tears are of happiness, not of sadness. "Hi", I say.

"Hi Gale", she replies in her soft voice, not tearing her gaze away from me.

"How was it?" I ask, not knowing what else to say.

"Painful", she winces.

I cringe. "I'm sorry", I tell her. I know how babies are born and it's always disturbed me on some level. I mean, come on, how can the female population stand the agony? Sure, it's a natural process of life but still...

"Don't be", she shakes her head.

I walk towards her and pause at the foot of her bed. "She's a girl", she tells me.

That's the moment when my view locks on to the little bundle in my wife's arms and my heart literally melts to go.

Right then and there, I'm convinced that I'm in love with my baby girl. Seeing her safe and sound wrapped against Madge's chest, I know that I couldn't be a more happier man.

I don't think I could love Madge more than I do right now. Not only is she the love of my life; my saviour in my time of darkness and despair, my wife and soul-mate, she also holds the title of mother of my child.

I kiss the top of her blonde head. "Thank you", I say, shutting my eyes and breathing in the scent of her hair. "For making me a better man."

She grabs one of my hands and squeezes it tightly. "I love you, Gale", she says. "I didn't make you a better man. You've always been an ideal man."

I don't agree but I'm not going to voice that out loud. I'm not in the mood for an argument. "I love you", I sigh. "I love you so much."

"Hold her", says Madge.

"What?" I say in surprise. So soon?

She looks down. "Hold your daughter", she says. "I'm sure you know how."

The only babies I've ever held before are Rory, Vick and Posy. I've certainly got experience how to hold one but holding my own child for the first time... it's a big deal.

"Go on", she continues.

I do as she tells me to and gently take the baby girl from her.

My eyes tear up and instead of thinking of myself as weak for almost crying, I sway my daughter lightly. One peek at her and I know she's a beauty. "She's beautiful", I say shakily.

"I know", comes Madge's reply. "She's ours."

I nod and sit next to her, still holding the baby. "Our Sofia."

**THE END.**

**I'd love to know what you think of this. Do you like it or not? I LOVE Gadge and thought it would be nice to write something in which this couple gets a happily ever possible. So leave your thoughts in a review! **


End file.
